Long Lost Sister
by Slifer Lynn
Summary: Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have a sister, but she was taken when Sesshomaru was very young. Sesshomaru also finds love in the most unexpected of places.  Kane is my own character, ask if you wish to use.


It was a bright, sunny Saturday morning in the feudal era when a young girl awakes. She awakes to find five very strange people staring at her.

"W...who are y...you and w…what do y…you w…want?" she stammered looking at them

"We are a group of people looking for the shards of the Shikon no Tama." Says a silver-haired boy rather pissily

"I have no clue what you are talking about." She says as she stood up

"Inuyasha." says a black haired girl

"Hai." He says

"Osuwari." Thud

"God damn it Kagome!" he yelled

"What is your name?" Kagome asks

"M…my n…name?" she asks

"Hai, your name." Kagome says

"My name is Kane." She tells the black haired girl

"Hello Kane, my name is Kagome. And these people are my friends, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kilala and Shippou." Says Kagome introducing them all to Kane one by one

"Hello." Kane says

"Hello Kane." Everyone says

"Are you hungry?" asks Kane, "I can make something for everyone."

"I will help you." Kagome offered

"Sure." Says Kane shyly

As Kane takes out a net and gives the fish she caught the night before to Kagome.

"You can cook the fish and I will get the other meat." Says Kane

As she turns to leave a figure comes into the clearing. Kane growls and gets ready to draw her Samurai sword.

"How kind of you to protect a worthless human." Sesshomaru sneers

"You are not welcome here, asshole." She snaps

"I go where I please, bitch." He says calmly

"Not where I am." Kane growled

"What is your name, little one?" he asks her

"My name is Kane. Kane Lynn." She says lowering her sword a little

Sesshomaru notices and snickers.

"My name is Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands." Kane looks at him in fear and horror

"I am sorry, My Lord." She says while bowing

"That's much better." He says looking down at her bowed head

"How old are you girl?" he asks

"I am eighteen, My Lord." She replies still bowing

"Rise please." He says, "Then look directly at me."

As Kane rose to look at Lord Sesshomaru, gold met gold and both pairs of eyes widened.

"Your eyes are the same color as mine." Kane gasps

Inuyasha walks up to them and cleared his throat. Both people look at him; Kane visibly pales and starts shaking.

"No." she whispers

"What are you saying "No" about?" Inuyasha asks

"I was told that if I found one person with gold eyes. That this one person was to be my family." She thought back five years ago

They look at her.

"I was told five years ago, that if I found someo_ne_ with gold eyes, that they were to be my family by birth." Kane tells them both

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha look at her then at each other.

"You are our long lost sister?" asks Inuyasha

Kane nods and looks at the ground.

"I heard rumors from the local villages, about a young girl with gold eyes like ours Inuyasha." Sesshomaru says looking at his half brother

"My Lord, I was told by the people, that I would find only one person. That person would be my blood family. The family that raised me says there was only one person with gold eyes when I was born." Kane says

"Hai, I am your Onii-san by blood; Inuyasha is your half Otouto." Sesshomaru says

"Come I will show you, your home." Sesshomaru says holding out his hand

Kane takes his hand and walks up to him. Sesshomaru wraps his arms around her and flies off. 'My search is finally over' he thought as he holds her closer. Soon they arrive at Sesshomaru's castle. He lands and carries Kane to what is to be her new room. He lays her on the bed and tucks her in. Kane sighs and snuggles in to the pillow. He watches her for a while until Rin walks in and hugs his leg.

"Rin is happy to see you, Sesshomaru-sama." She squeaks excitedly

Rin looks on the bed and sees a sleeping girl.

"She is pretty Sesshomaru-sama." Rin gasps

"Rin, this young girl is my Imouto. Please treat her with the respect that you give me. I just found her; I have been searching for her for a long time." He says running his hand through Kane's hair

"What is her name Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asks

"Her name is Kane. From what I can see it suits her well." He says running his fingers over her cheeks, Kane wakes up to the feel of his fingers on her cheek.

"Hello, My Lord." She says sitting up

When she sees Rin holding on to Sesshomaru's leg, Kane looks at her Onii-san with many questions in her eyes.

"Kane, this is Rin my ward. Rin this is my Imouto Kane." He says pulling Rin up on his lap

"Hello Rin." Kane says

"Hello Kane-sama." Rin says shyly

"Onii-san, may I get up?" Kane asks Sesshomaru

"Hai, you can get up. Are you hungry?" he asks

"Hai, I am a little hungry." Kane says

"After you eat Imouto, I will show you the family house." He says with pride

"I would like that Onii-san." Says Kane standing beside the bed

Her silver tail wraps around her waist. She was like an angel with her silver hair hanging down to her knees. Her eyes are honey gold and she has black strips on each cheek. Sesshomaru just stands in the middle of the room eyes glued on her.

"What is wrong Sesshomaru-chan?" asks Kane

"You look like our Mother." He says reaching out for her hand

Kane walks up and takes his hand. 'I am home at last' she thought. Sesshomaru and Rin were talking on the way to the dining room. Kane walks behind them so not to interrupt their conversation. Sesshomaru looks back to see if Kane was following.

"Imouto what is wrong?" he asks looking at her face in concern

"Nothing is wrong." She lied putting on a fake smile

Sesshomaru was not convinced.

"Rin go ahead to the dining room. I need to talk to my Imouto." Sesshomaru says

"Okay, Sesshomaru-sama." The girl says happily

"What is on your mind, Imouto?" Sesshomaru asks

"Nothing is wrong Onii-san, I am fine." She says forcing a smile

"You are lying and I will find out what is wrong." Sesshomaru says

"Do you really want to know what is wrong?" Kane asks

"Hai, I do but it will have to wait till after you are done eating and we are in my study." He says

"Hai, Onii-san." She says as she bowed

"Come and eat." He says grabbing her hand.

Kane put Sesshomaru's arm around her shoulders.

"Thank you, Onii-san." She says

Sesshomaru stopped and turns to his Imouto. He runs his fingers across her cheek.

"You will want nothing, Kane. The only thing that you might want is a mate." He says looking into her gold eyes

"I want to take on some of the tasks that have to deal with our territory." Kane says

"First I want to train with you." Sesshomaru says

"Ok Onii-san." Kane says, "Then I can take on tasks on our lands."

"Hai, then you can patrol our lands." He says chuckling

"What is so funny Onii-san?" Kane asks reaching for an apple

Sesshomaru smiled at her, and then started to growl. Kane was about to ask what was wrong when she sensed the presence also. She started to growl and looks at the door.

"Jaken get Rin out of here." Sesshomaru growled

"Who is it, Onii-san?" Kane asks still looking at the door

"It is a very old enemy." He says

"Who?" Kane asks standing ready for the attack

"His name is Naraku. He wants our land." He says, "And to make me a slave."

"He won't take you away from me, not now that I finally found you." Kane says

"So touching, is this a family reunion?" an evil voice sneers

Kane and Sesshomaru turn around to the doorway.

"You must be Naraku." Kane says as the wind picked up outside

"Hai, I am and you are?" he asks

"My name is Kane. The only daughter of Myra and the past Lord of the Western Lands." She says proudly

"My Imouto." Sesshomaru says proudly

"How touching." Naraku sneers

"Kiss my fucking ass you god damned bastard." Kane says as her eyes were turning blood red

Sesshomaru turns to reprimand Kane and stopped when he saw her blood red eyes. Naraku just chuckled and walks toward Kane.

"It seems to me you are easily pissed off." He says

"You have no idea." Kane says

Naraku reached out to touch her. Before Sesshomaru could stop him, he heard Naraku yelp in pain. Sesshomaru whipped around when he saw Kane go flying by in a streak of silver, red and black. He heard her grunt of pain and saw her in a tangle of arms and legs on top of Naraku. Upon closer investigation Sesshomaru saw Kane's claws at Naraku's throat. He chuckled and goes to his Imouto's side.

"Well done, Imouto." He says, "Get off him now."

Kane gets off, but fell at the loss of blood. Sesshomaru looks between the two and noticed that they were both bleeding badly. He walks up to Naraku and noticed that Kane had used her poison claws to bring Naraku down.

Sesshomaru picked Naraku up and threw him out of the castle. He walks over to Kane and saw the dagger in her side. He swept her up in his arms and walks to her room. He laid her down on the bed and pulled the dagger out. Kane growled in pain and reached out for her brother's hand. Sesshomaru took her hand and calmed her down.

"I have to clean and dress you wound, Kane." Sesshomaru says pulling his hand out

Sesshomaru started to clean the wound and saw something that made him stop.

"Where did you get all these scars from, Kane?" Sesshomaru asks

"From fighting and training." She says not telling him the truth

Sesshomaru finished his task and gets up to leave. A hand shot out and grabbed his Haori.

"Please stay with me?" Kane pleaded

"Hai, I will stay with you." He says sitting in a chair next to her bed.

"Thank you, Onii-san." Kane says

Sesshomaru runs his fingers through her hair until she fell asleep. Sesshomaru tried to get up, but could not get very far, due to his Imouto's death grip on his kimono sleeve. Sesshomaru sighed and mentally tells Jaken to bring Rin out of hiding. Kane moans in her sleep and started to whimper. Sesshomaru felt her forehead and grunted in shock, she was burning up. Sesshomaru gently squeezed her fingers so she would let go of his Haori.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru called

"Hai, My Lord?" Jaken replies

"Bring me some herbal remedies, for Kane's fever." Sesshomaru says

"Hai, My Lord." Jaken says

Jaken walks towards the kitchen to get the herbal remedies that Sesshomaru wanted. He walks back up to the girl's room.

"Here are the remedies that you wanted My Lord." Jaken says while bowing with his hand stretches out in front of him, with the remedies in his palms

"You may leave now, Jaken." Sesshomaru says taking the remedies from him

"Hai, My Lord." Jaken says

Sesshomaru lifted Kane up to prop her on her pillows. Sesshomaru mixed the herbs and put them in the water for her to drink.

"Kane, drink the tea, it will help with the fever." Sesshomaru says

Kane shakes her head and turns white at that moment, for she was about to get sick. She pushes Sesshomaru out of the way and runs out of the room. Sesshomaru runs after her and stops when he hears her getting sick. He walks up to her and lays a hand on her shoulder. Kane jumps and gently pushes his hand off her shoulder.

"Please don't touch me, Onii-san?" Kane asks

"As you wish, Imouto." Sesshomaru says

"Thank you, Onii-san." Kane says

Kane stood up and walks a couple steps before she started to get dizzy. Sesshomaru tried to catch her before she fell, but was not quick enough. Someone had gotten to her before, she hit the ground. Sesshomaru looks at the person and knew who it was.

"Kouga." Sesshomaru says

"Sesshomaru." Kouga says "She is beautiful, is she a slave?"

"No she is my Onee-san." Sesshomaru says

"_You_ have a Imouto?" Kouga asks shocked

"Hai, she is my Onee-san, Kane." Sesshomaru says

"Can I have her?" Kouga asks grinning evilly

"No! I just found her; you cannot have her as a mate. Give her to me, Kouga." Sesshomaru says

"What a pity if someone took her maidenhead without her consent and her not being mated. Hmmmm Sesshomaru?" Kouga replies

"You wouldn't!" Sesshomaru snarls

"I wouldn't no, but someone else might." Kouga says

"Give her to me Kouga, or you will regret ever coming here." Sesshomaru says

"Really? Are you sure?" Kouga asks cockily

"Hai I am sure. Give her back." Sesshomaru orders

Kane wakes up to the sound of two angry male voices.

"Onii-san." Kane called

"Kane don't move, I am not the one holding you. Kouga is." Sesshomaru says

"Who in the hell is Kouga and why is he holding me?" Kane asks

"I am Kouga Prince of the Wolves." Kouga says proudly

"I am Kane Lynn and you are holding me without my permission." Kane snaps at him with venom in her voice

"That is no way to treat someone that saved you from knocking yourself unconscious." Kouga whined

"You are such a child." Kane growled punching Kouga

"That hurt Bitch!" Kouga yelled throwing her away from him

Kane landed with a thud right in front of Sesshomaru. Kane growled and grabbed a sword from the rack on the wall. Her eyes darkened and she started to move with the motion of her sword. She lunged at him and cut his arm. Kouga shocked that she did that just stared at her. Kane attacked again and brought him down to his knees.

"Kane stop." Sesshomaru orders

Kane looks up at her brother and growled. Sesshomaru took a step closer to Kane and glared.

"Stop now Kane. You don't need to kill without a purpose." Sesshomaru says tenderly

"I will not be insulted by some dog-fuck." She says, "So, I will show him not to insult me and what the consequences will be."

"You have to challenge me first, Kane." Sesshomaru says

"It is my right to challenge him, to a fight to the death." Kane says glaring at Sesshomaru

"That maybe, Kane, but you are wounded and cannot fight." Sesshomaru replies

"I am fine, Onii-san." Kane says as she showed him just another scar on her slim body

"You heal faster than any demon I know." He says in surprise and awe

"I was taught to heal faster, than any other demon, Onii-san." Kane tells him with pride

"It is almost too fast for a demon." He says looking at her suspiciously

"What are you implying, Onii-san?" Kane asks taking a step backwards

"You know what I am implying, Onee-san. You are more than a demon you could possibly be a half god." Sesshomaru says while walking closer to Kane

"Is it possible?" Kane asks stunned that she never thought of it

Kane's question surprised Sesshomaru, but he didn't let it show. He walks closer to her and reaches out for her hand.

"Or you are very powerful and you forced your body to heal quickly." Sesshomaru says

"Maybe, Onii-san why do I feel dizzy?" Kane asks

"You have a very high fever, and you need to rest." Sesshomaru says

"Hai, I shall rest, Onii-san." Kane says weaving from left to right

Kane forgets her battle stance as she was about to collapse. Sesshomaru caught her before she fell; Sesshomaru looks at Kane then the unconscious Kouga.

"Pathetic, weak Bastard." Sesshomaru snarls

He looks down at Kane, 'She is very powerful.' He thought. He walks up to Kane's room and laid her down on the bed. He goes to throw Kouga out only to see his worthless half brother and his pathetic friends. Sesshomaru stepped into the shadows and watched them. He saw Inuyasha's wench tend to Kouga's wounds and try to wake him up. Inuyasha gets up and walks down the hall towards Kane's room. Sesshomaru runs to her room through the back hallway, he stepped into her room and sat next to Kane on her bed. He pulled her in his arms and sat in the chair by the balcony, to await his Hayonu of a half brother. Kane whimpers in her sleep and snuggled closer to Sesshomaru for warmth and protection. Inuyasha walks into her room and walks up to Sesshomaru.

"Protective are we?" Inuyasha sneers

"She is my blood Inuyasha not yours." Sesshomaru says calmly

"She is also my blood, Bastard." Inuyasha says

"That is if she chooses to accept you as a member of her family or not." Sesshomaru says sounding deathly calm

"She can't do that." Inuyasha says shocked

"Hai she can, Baka." Sesshomaru says

Kane moans and whimpers, "Kill me, and leave them alone!"

Sesshomaru looks at Kane and held her closer to his now tender heart.

"Tender hearted, Bastard?" Inuyasha asks

"She found a way to break my frozen heart." Sesshomaru says

"You were never born with a heart." Inuyasha sneers

"What were you bor…" Sesshomaru

"Sesshomaru?" Kane asks

"Hai, Kane?" Sesshomaru asks

"Who else is here?" Kane asks

"Our Hayonu of a half brother." Sesshomaru says

"Inuyasha." Kane snarls

"Hai, him." Sesshomaru says calmly

"May I get up, Onii-san?" Kane asks in a very calm and quiet voice

"Hai just be careful." Sesshomaru says

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama." Kane says as she stretches in his arms

As she stretches her claws and fangs come out and made her look very cute. She gets up and slowly turns around to meet Inuyasha's eyes.

"You already know that I don't have to claim you as my brother right?" Kane asks

"Yeah, your point is?" Inuyasha asks

"That was my point, Baka." Kane snarls

"Humph." Inuyasha says

"You can 'humph' all you want asshole. You will never fall in my good graces." Kane says walking up to Inuyasha she looks him over and scoffs.

"You don't look anything like a lord. A lord needs to keep his friends and family safe, and to keep watch over his lands." Kane says while walking back to Sesshomaru

"Well aren't we 'Miss High and Mighty'?" Inuyasha asks

"I have always been a proud person, Dog-breath." Kane says

Sesshomaru snorts at what Kane says.

"Are you sure, Onee-san?" Sesshomaru asks

"Hai, Onii-san, I am sure." Kane says smiling at him

"Come here, Smartass." Sesshomaru says

"Hai, oh Mighty Ice Prince?" Kane asks chuckling at the look on Sesshomaru's face

"Ice Prince?" Sesshomaru asks, "Then if I am the Ice Prince, what does that make you?"

"An overly cocky bitch." Kane says standing in front of Sesshomaru

"That you are, Kane that you are." Sesshomaru says chuckling

"I love you too, Sesshomaru-sama." Kane says

"You know that I can't say anything to that." Sesshomaru says

"Hai, I know that you have to keep up your 'no heart' face." Kane says

Kane turns toward Inuyasha and looks him over again.

"You may look like my Otouto but you will never find your way into my heart." Kane says standing tall

"Is that all?" Inuyasha asks cockily

Kane get pissed and runs at Inuyasha with incredible speed. She was a guest of wind as Inuyasha goes flying through at least three walls before Kagome stops him. Kagome helps Inuyasha up and looks at Kane with horror and surprise in her blue-eyes. Kane looks back at Kagome and snarls.

"Imouto come and sit with me." Sesshomaru says

Kane turns around and looks at her Onii-san. She bows and then runs out of the room. Kane runs past Sango, Miroku, and Shippou, she jumps out the window and lands on all fours. She gets up and starts running like the Devil himself was after her. Kane runs for hours on end, and finds herself in Naraku's territory. Naraku sends Kagura to see who or what is disturbing his lands. Kagura finds Kane running through Naraku's forest.

"Who are you and what are you doing in Naraku's lands?" Kagura asks

"Who are you?" Kane asks

"My name is Kagura and you are?" Kagura asks

"My name is Kane, Lady of the Western Lands." She says

"Stay right here, I will be right back." Kagura says

"As you wish." Kane replies

Kagura flies away to report the information to Naraku.

"Naraku, I have some information for you." Kagura says

"What is it?" Naraku asks

"We have the Lady of the Western Lands trespassing." Kagura says

"Really, bring her here to me." Naraku says

"Hai, Naraku." Kagura says bowing

Kagura flies off, to get Kane and bring her to Naraku.

"Follow me." Kagura says as she lands

"As you wish." Kane says

Kane follows Kagura to Naraku's castle. Kagura leads her to the room where Naraku is.

"Here she is Naraku." Kagura says

"You may leave us now." Naraku says

"Hai, Naraku." Kagura says while she bows

"Hello, Lady Kane." Naraku says standing up

"Konichwa." Kane says while taking another step back

Naraku took another step towards her. Kane continues walking backwards until she hit the wall.

"What do you want with me?" Kane asks

"I want to observe you, nothing more, nothing less." Naraku says standing right in front of her

'Was she always this damn beautiful?' Naraku thought to himself

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kane asks

"Because you have captivated me with your beauty." Naraku says honestly

"I am not beautiful." Kane says looking away from the look on his face

"Hai you are." Naraku says forcing her to look at him. He leans in and captures her lips in a passionate kiss. Kane gasps, Naraku took advantage of it and sliding his tongue into her mouth. His tongue explores her mouth while his hands explore her body through her fighting gear. Kane moans quietly so only Naraku hears it. Kane wraps her arms around his neck and lets her tongue fight for dominance. Naraku picks her up and carries her to his chambers. He lays her on his bed and slowly begins removing her clothes. Kane moans passionately and runs her hands down his chest and stomach to his obi. Kane unties it ever so slowly; when it is untied she goes to take it off. Her soft tiny hands ever so gently move across his bare chest. Soon both of them were nude and sweaty; Kane broke the kiss and moans. Naraku runs his hands roughly down her body; while gently nipping at her neck and ear.

"What are you doing?" Kane asks quietly

"Shhh you will find out soon enough." Naraku says

He kisses his way down her stomach then to her womanhood. He begins stroking her sensitive bud with his tongue. Kane moans and arches, she buries her hands in Naraku's hair. Kane begins to pant and sweat more; she begins to squirm when he starts to nip at her bud.

"Please I can't take it anymore." She pants

Naraku comes up and flips so she was on the top. Kane looks at him wondering why he did that. Kane then felt something against her backside, Kane gasps when she realizes what it is. Kane then moves down his body and ever so softly runs her hands up and down his throbbing manhood. Naraku moans and arches, he begins to sweat and pant just like Kane had done a few moments ago. Kane then starts to suck on his throbbing manhood, as she did that Naraku moans and arches. After sucking on his manhood for a while, she comes up and straddles his hips. Naraku holds on to her waist and enters her. Kane bites her lip to keep from crying out, but the tears come. Naraku holds her until she gives him the okay to move. Kane looks at him and kisses him, she starts to move. Naraku starts moving from underneath her. Kane moans his name in his ear, while he moans hers in her ear. Kane licks his neck and arches, as she was reaching her climax she whimpers. Naraku flips them so he was on top; he started to move faster and harder. Kane collapses when she has her orgasm, as Naraku spilled his seed he claims her as his by biting the junction between the neck and the shoulder, and lays down next to her.

"I love you." Naraku whispers in her ear

"And I love you." Kane says in her sleep

Naraku holds her and falls asleep too.

Chapter 2

Not Our Enemy

Kane wakes up to a very brightly lite room, and in two very strong arms. Kane looks up to see Naraku's peaceful sleeping face 'He looks so peaceful and harmless' she thought. 'Why does my Onii-san wish to kill him? My Onii-san is going to kill me for mating without permission.' She thought. Kane straddles his abs and kisses him; she then runs her hands down his chest. She is in the mood for more fun; Kane bites his neck and growls in his ear playfully. Naraku smiles and licks her neck where he had marked her as his mate.

"Is this your version of good morning?" Naraku asks huskily

"Maybe only for you." Kane says smiling at him

"I could get used to this." Naraku says

"Well I guess I could do this more often." She says in his ear

Naraku and Kane then sensed Sesshomaru coming near. Kane gets a fearful look on her face and gets dressed quickly. She turns around to look at her mate and kisses him passionately.

"I have to go or he will kill you. I love you." Kane says

"I love you too, Kane." Naraku says

Kane then runs out of the castle and towards the East Lands. 'I hope that he will follow me and leave Naraku alone.' She thought. Kane runs for hours and finally comes to the border of the Eastern Lands. She then turns north and runs like a bat out of hell, she runs for two days straight. She then comes upon the boarder of the Northern Lands, and runs into the forest to hide from her brother. The Lord of the Northern Lands sensed that someone comes into his territory without permission. He runs through the forest until he comes upon a silver-haired young girl. He walks up to her and held his sword to the back of her neck.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" He asks

"MY name is Kane Lynn and I am running from my Onii-san." Kane stated point blank

"Why are you running from your Onii-san?" He asks

"Because I have more than likely pissed him off by doing what I did." She says

"What could you do that would piss him off?" He asks

"Mate with his worst enemy." She says

"Who is your Onii-san?" He asks

"My Onii-san's name is Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, why do you ask." She replies

"What is your full name?" He asks

"Lady Kane Lynn of the Western Lands, the only daughter of Myra and the past Lord of the Western Lands. Why do you ask?" She replies

"Because you do look familiar to me. How old are you?" He asks

"I am eighteen, My Lord." Kane says

The Lord of the Northern Lands sensed the presence of the Lord of the Western Lands, in the clearing. Kane's head snaps up and her eyes get wide with fright. She stands up and gets ready to run again, she sees Sesshomaru's eyes are blood red. She starts running to any place except to him, she turns around to see if he was following and could not see him. She turns around and runs right in to him, she yelps in pain as she is thrown against a tree. She gets up and turns to face her Onii-san's wrath. Before she could duck Sesshomaru's fist connects with her cheek. Kane turns into her demon form and runs away from him, Kane runs right into Kagome's camp. Kane comes to a halt right in front of Kagome; Kane goes back into her human form and turns around to see Sesshomaru come into the clearing. Kagome stood up and placed an arrow on her bow and drew the string back, Kagome released the arrow straight at Sesshomaru's heart. Kane runs and pushes Sesshomaru out of the way so she would get hit with the arrow instead. Naraku appears in the clearing in time to catch Kane before she hit the ground. Sesshomaru stood up and saw Naraku holding _his_ Imouto; he growls and grabs Naraku by the front of his haori. Kagome notched two arrows on her bow and released them at Sesshomaru and Naraku. Kane saw this and gets up, she drew her sword and slices one of them in half and took the other in the shoulder. She yelps in pain as she pulls the first arrow out of her side, and growls as she yanks the second from her shoulder. She turns around to see Sesshomaru and Naraku fighting, she runs up to them and punches Sesshomaru.

"Stop it! Or Gods help me I will kill both of you!" Kane yells

Both Sesshomaru and Naraku stop, and turn around to look at her. Naraku saw that she was wounded and looks at Sesshomaru; he ignores the look that Sesshomaru gives him and walks up to Kane. Kane looks up at Naraku and smiles, Sesshomaru growls; Kane looks at him and let her eyes turn a slight tint of red.

"Don't push your luck Onii-san." Kane says

Naraku cups Kane's cheek in his hand tenderly; he leans down and captures her lips in a passionate kiss. Sesshomaru looks shocked that his Imouto would actually threaten _Him _the Lord of the Western Lands. He looks at Kane and saw her kissing Naraku; he gets pissed and rips them apart. Kane looks at her Onii-san, then at Naraku her mate. Kane's eyes turns blood red and she taps Sesshomaru on the shoulder, he turns around to look at her but did not see the fist that was coming straight for his head. Kane punches her Onii-san and stands over him when he fell.

"Maybe you should learn to keep your anger in check before you talk to me again, _Lord_ Sesshomaru of the Western Lands." Kane says

Sesshomaru looks at her with shock and hurt in his eyes.

"You don't even let me explain anything before you get pissed off and try to kill the person that I love. Maybe Rin did not rub off on you enough yet, you need to learn to listen and not to kill right away. I still love you Onii-san but you should not be around me until you get your raging emotions under control." Kane says

"Why did you do this Kane? Why did you mate with our enemy?" Sesshomaru asks

"He is not the enemy Onii-san you are the enemy, you keep everyone at a distance you don't let them into your heart, I know that I don't use my own advise like I should but I learned to open my heart. As a result I get to know more people that can trust and rely on me, I would like you to rely on me but maybe that is asking too much from you at this time and moment." Kane says

Kane turns to look at Inuyasha she walks up to him.

"Inuyasha please forgive me for what I have done to you, I realize that I have done an injustice to you by not giving you a chance. Can you give me a second chance to get to know each other better?" Kane asks

"I guess that I wasn't fair in talking to you the way that I did before. If you can forgive me I can forgive you, and Hai we can both get a second chance to get to know each other better." Inuyasha says

"Hai I can forgive you Inuyasha, after all you are family. Thank you for the second chance." Kane says looking up at him

"You are welcome and I can forgive you." Inuyasha says hugging Kane

Naraku looks at Kane and Inuyasha then goes to help Sesshomaru up off the ground. They both turn to face each other and realize that this was the will of the Gods. They hear Kane grunt in pain and Inuyasha let a string of curses out that turns the air blue. Sesshomaru and Naraku turn to see what is happening, they both paled as they saw a bunch of Bear Youkai that had taken Kane from Inuyasha's grasp. Inuyasha draws the Tetsusaiga and leaps at the creature that holds his Onee-san, both Sesshomaru and Naraku leap to help Inuyasha and Kagome fight and destroy the creatures. Kane let a blast of pure energy fly from her hands before she loses all her senses to the wind. Everyone is surprised to see the bright white light of an energy ball come from someone they least expected. Kane pass out soon after she let the energy go from her hands, before she passed out she made a pact with the Gods. That if they were to make Naraku a full Youkai she would serve them for the rest of her demon life. Just then Naraku starts to change from a Hanyou to a Full blooded Youkai; everyone looks at him in shock.

How did you do that?" Kagome asks

"I have no clue." Naraku says looking at Kane, "But I know that I have to save my Mate."

Naraku lunges at the Bear Youkai that held Kane; he was surprised that his speed had improved ten-fold. He attacks the Youkai ever-mindful that his mate is in its hand. Sesshomaru lunges at the creature and cut off the arm that holds his Imouto, Kagome notched another arrow on her bow and let it fly straight for its heart. Shippou gets the shards from the creature's body and brought them to Kagome, Inuyasha attacked the other two Bear Youkai that came with the one that Kagome killed. Naraku picks up his mate's fragile body in his arms. Naraku let his miasma lock the remaining beasts in a certain area; both brothers' come up to Naraku and Kane. In their eyes were looks that spoke volumes. They both wanted what was good for her, even if it meant that it was your enemy.

"You better treat her right, or Kami help you I will hunt you down like the sack of shit you are." Inuyasha says

"I will never hurt her I love her too much to even think about it." Naraku says

"She is our only Imouto, don't break her heart or I swear before everyone here I will rip your heart out and watch you die." Sesshomaru says

"We all need to watch out for her now she is the only thing that reminds us of our father. Except she is more stubborn than he ever was." Inuyasha says pondering his last statement

"You are right about that Inuyasha she is very stubborn and very caring sometimes." Sesshomaru says

"I understand you two if you would care to get a better scent, of the air around her then you would know that her scent has changed." Naraku says

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru step closer to test the air to see if Naraku was right. Their eyes widened when they found the air had indeed changed. They look at Naraku and then at Kane, and back and forth between the two.

"She is with pup at this very moment; does she not care if the pup survives? She can't go charging into battle like that anymore and if she does I will certainly tie her to a god damned chair." Sesshomaru says

"I second that if she really needs to fight is the only time that she will be able to fight. I never thought that I would see the day I would become an uncle." Inuyasha says

"What do you mean you are going to be an uncle, Inuyasha?" Shippou asks the Hanyou

"That tiny figure in Naraku's arms is my half Onee-san, and she is with pup right now." Inuyasha tells the Kit

"You never said anything about a half Onee-san, you Bully." Shippou says pouting playfully

Kane moans and snuggles closer to Naraku's warmth. She opens her eyes and looks around. After she did that she stretches and yawns, her fangs and claws show. Naraku holds her closer and nuzzles her neck, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both chuckle at the display that they saw before them.

"Her and her tiny fangs what will we do to actually make her use those things?" Inuyasha asks Sesshomaru

"She needs to train and then we will see if she can hold her own against me." Sesshomaru says

"Onii-san you should not underestimate me, you says that yourself. I could have some powers of a goddess that can kick your ass from here to fucking Timbuktu. You get me buddy?" Kane says playfully

"Hai oh Mighty one I understand you." Sesshomaru says while bowing

"Good now down boy, you have been bad." Kane says trying to hold back the giggles

Sesshomaru looks at her and shakes his head.

"You dare defy me the battle scared bitch?" Kane asks getting down from her mate's arms

"Hai I dare defy you." Sesshomaru says

"Then you must pay the consequences." Kane says growling playfully

Kane tackles Sesshomaru and they both fall down to the ground. Kane sits on Sesshomaru's chest and bounces. Everyone except Inuyasha and Naraku stare at them. Kane's tail tickles Sesshomaru's nose, he sneezes and rolls over so that Kane was on the bottom. Kane starts to yelp and squirm, she starts to breath heavily.

"Stop I give I give! NO MORE STOP! THAT TICKLES YOU BIG ASSHOLE STOP!" Kane yells at the top of her lungs

Sesshomaru stops tickling her and helps her up. Suddenly Kane's hand held his in a death grip.

"We have to get out of here we are being hunted." Kane says before she starts getting ready to run

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Naraku get everyone moving. Kane took Shippou and Rin with her. Sango and Miroku go to ride on Kirara, Kagome is grabbed by Sesshomaru, and Kikyou is grabbed by Inuyasha. As they all fly off they heard a long ear splitting howl, Kane has to cover her ears in order to keep herself from jumping out of Naraku's arms. Naraku has to set his mind on other things so the howl did not bother him as much.

Chapter 3

The Truth is Out

Sesshomaru lead the way to the Western Lands and to the castle, they lands and run up to the castle. As soon as they enter the castle Jaken walks up to Sesshomaru and his guests.

"My Lord, you finally have returned shall I have rooms prepared for your guests?" Jaken asks curiously

"Hai, Jaken that would be helpful set the table so we can eat and make sure that they can bathe without a problem, we are hungry and dirty. Find the others a change of clothing so they can change out of their travel worn garments." Sesshomaru says

"Hai My Lord right away." Jaken says as he scurries off

Kane set the children down and shakes her head to get the ringing out of her ears. She looks around and saw that they were in a different part of the castle that she did not know at all.

"Onii-san? In what part of the castle are we in?" Kane asks Sesshomaru

"We are in the Master wing, why do you ask?" Sesshomaru asks

"I am having de javiu, I have a feeling that I was running down this hall because someone telling me to hide. Because someone wanted me for some odd reason, but that doesn't make sense." Kane says

"Your memory is right, Kane I was the one that told you to run, and I had you hide. Why do you think they followed you I was the reason that you got kidnapped, I told you to run. It was my fault I should have stayed with you and not have sent you on your own." Sesshomaru says

"It is not your fault Onii-san. You did what you thought was best for me. Even when I got kidnapped, it was not your fault. I probably didn't listen to you very well, or I was just scared shitless." Kane says

"Thank you for forgiving me Kane." Sesshomaru says

"You are very welcome Onii-san." Kane says

"You need to sleep my tiny Mate." Naraku says

"But I am not tired, why should I go to bed?" Kane asks

"Because you are with pup as we speak, now go to bed." Naraku says

"Fine, but this is not over yet." Kane says

"Hai, it is over now, go to bed, Koi." Naraku says

"Only if you come and sleep with me." Kane says

"Hai, love I will sleep with you, but you really need to sleep." Naraku says

"Thank you, Naraku. Sleeping alone at the moment kinda scares me. I don't know why." Kane says

"Because you are used to sleeping with me already. Because you don't want to be alone anymore." Naraku whispers in her ear

"That could be." Kane says drifting off to sleep

As Kane slept Naraku silently vowed that nothing would ever happen to her. He hears a sound coming from the other side of the tree and picks Kane up to investigate it further. He moves the branches and finds a very guilty Inuyasha.

"What are you doing, Inuyasha?" Naraku asks

"Nothing dick weed." Inuyasha says

"Dick weed? Inuyasha can't you come up with something better than that?" Naraku asks

"That is enough, you little two year old babies. Either get along or I will put you in different corners." Kane says waking up, "You guys could wake the dead when you two are in the same area together."

"Gomen, Kane." Naraku and Inuyasha says in unison

"You should be sorry. You two are so loud that my ears are still ringing. Geez learn to get along, if I have to I will make you get along for me." Kane says

"I am sorry my love." Naraku says gently hugging her.

"I am sorry also, Imouto." Inuyasha says

"I personally would like to see what she can to you two. But she is too nice of a creature to do that." Sesshomaru says

"Are you sure Sesshomaru-chan? Do you want me to make you swallow your words?" Kane asks in a very serious tone

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Naraku looks a little intimidated. Kane just smiles and walks past them to go outside. Naraku looks from Sesshomaru to Inuyasha. They follow her and find her fighting a demon that was attacking Kagome and Shippou that somehow had gotten into the lands without anyone knowing. Sango and Miroku are on the ground trying to get up. Kirara was standing in her true form over Sango and Miroku trying to protect them. Kane gets thrown back and lands in a heap of silk on the ground. She gets up and looks at the guys and they see her eyes are blood red. She just smiles at the attacking Youkai and runs at it with blinding speed.

"Now you die!" Kane yells at it as she shoves her sword through its heart. Kane lands gracefully on the ground and bows her head so her eyes go back to normal. She then looks up at her Mate and her brothers, and then finally looks at Kagome and the rest of them.

"Can we go eat now, or am I supposed to just eat the grass for lunch?" Kane asks trying to stifle a giggle.

Naraku walks over and picks her up in his arms.

"We can go inside and then she can eat lunch and train to watch over the Western Lands with you Sesshomaru-sama." Naraku says

"Just call him Sesshomaru, he will answer. Right Onii-san?" Kane replies

"Hai, you are right, Imouto." Sesshomaru says

"Inuyasha do you still run on all fours when you are in a hurry?" Sesshomaru asks

"What about you, Sesshomaru? Do you?" Inuyasha asks turning beet red in the process

"This Sesshomaru does not." Sesshomaru replies

"Can we all get along for right now? These people are hungry and they need a bath." Kane says sharply

"Well you can have one hell of a temper when you want to." Naraku says chuckling

"You have no idea. You only saw a small portion of it, when you attacked the castle. So don't push your luck either." Kane says smiling

"We would never dream of it." The three of them says in unison.

"I am hungry and sleepy." Kane says in a very sleepy voice.

"Well then let's go and eat." Sesshomaru says quietly.

"Ok." Naraku picks Kane up and carries her to the informal dining room.

"Ummm, food, yay!" Kane says playfully

Everyone chuckles and sits down to eat and tell about their problems finding the Shikon No Tama. Kane looks up and sees Sesshomaru looking at her with concern.

"What is wrong, Sesshomaru?" Kane asks

"I don't think that it is a single birth. But possibly twins. I sense too many things right now." Sesshomaru says

Kane pales and looks at Naraku. Naraku holds Kane and rubs her still flat belly.

"No matter what, Kane. I will help raise our child or children. Never worry about that." Naraku says

"I won't ever worry about it. I know you won't leave me, ever." Kane says softly

Naraku looks at her and smiles. He has never felt so complete in his lifetime. He felt free and happy, emotions that he has never felt before. He walks over to Kane and holds her gently to him as if never to let her go. She has wanted to feel like this for a long time. She was supposed to mate with someone from the village that had taken her in, but she left before she was forced to. Kane cringed when she remembered that and tried to hide her face in Naraku's chest.

"What is wrong, Kane?" Naraku asks

Kane looks up at him and sighs.

"I was going to be forced to mate with someone from the village that took me in. But I ran away before they could force me to. The person they had chosen for me was cruel and heartless. He beat his last wife to death for giving him a daughter. I don't want to be beat by a human, or anything. I would have killed him, Sesshomaru. Then I would have been killed for killing an important person in the village." Kane says quietly

"Then I think that we should pay the village a little surprise visit. What do you think?" Sesshomaru replies

"I think that we should go and kick some ass, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha says

"I think we should show them what human and demons are made of together." Kagome says

Sesshomaru looks at her and smiles a little.

"You are right, Kagome. Let us go." Sesshomaru says

Kagome gasps quietly and blushes a little when he says her name. She thought that the demon lord was very handsome. Kane looks at her brothers and her mate and sighed.

"Alright, I will show you where I lived for a good part of my life." Kane says

As she was saying that Kane started to lift off the ground.

"Well, let us go." Kane says

Sesshomaru picks up Kagome and Shippou and looks at Inuyasha and the other three.

"Can the three of you ride on the cat?" Sesshomaru asks

"Hai, we can all fit on Kirara." Sango says

"And I can fly on my own." Naraku says

"Good, now let's get a move on, people." Kane says

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Naraku look at each other and smile. Their girl is very impatient. Kane flew off towards the Northern land and towards the mountains.

"No wonder she is very fit. She lived near or on the mountains." Sesshomaru says to the other two

Naraku and Inuyasha nod and look up to see Kane disappear right before their eyes. Kagome looks and gently touches Sesshomaru's arm.

"She is about 20 feet in front of us." Kagome says

Sesshomaru looks down at Kagome and was surprised to see how beautiful she was.

"Thank you, Kagome." Sesshomaru says

Kagome blushes and puts her head on his shoulder and sighs contently. She could stay like this forever. Kane suddenly stops and looks back over her shoulder. Sesshomaru saw her stop and wait for them to catch up. Kane points down and shoots off like a bullet down towards the town. Sesshomaru and the others follow at a more respectable speed. As Kane lands demons come out of hiding to attack her. She pulls out her samurai sword and kills them all with one terrifying move. Sesshomaru lands only to see Kane putting her sword away. She smiles up at him and waits until the rest of them have landed. She then starts walking again towards the north. Naraku walks up next to her on her left, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha on her right and the others spread out evenly between both sides. They walk into the village and Kane walks towards a hut that is at the very edge of the village. Someone walks out of the hut and walks up to Kane and smiles evilly. Kane glares at him and gets ready to attack him, Naraku gently puts his arms around her waist and nuzzles the mating mark that he gave her four days before. They guy looks at Naraku and reaches to grab Kane from him. Her hand was a blur of motion and then the guy screams in pain. Kane smiles evilly and holds up her claws that has some of his blood on them.

"Don't ever try to touch me again. Or there won't be a next draw of breath for you." Kane says evenly

"You are and always will be worthless." He says

"Oh, have you met my brothers? Sesshomaru and Inuyasha or my mate Naraku? Then here are Kagome reincarnated priestess, Kikyou, Shippou the Kitsune Fox and Kagome's sergeant son, Sango the Demon Exterminator, Miroku the Monk and last but not least Kirara the Faithful friend of Sango." Kane replies.

"Wow, you do have a family. Who knew?" he replies

Kane just smiles and snuggles into Naraku's arms. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha cross their arms over their chests and Sango and Miroku both lean on Kirara. Shippou sat on Naraku's shoulder and glaring daggers at the ignorance of the guy.

"Do you know who you are talking to?" Shippou asks

"No and should I care?" he asks

"Hai, you should. These are the Lords and Lady or the Western lands. And Lady Kane is now Queen of the Southern Lands as well." Shippou says

The guy looks at Kane and snarls.

"You were supposed to marry my son, Kane Lynn." He says

"Well, I will not be abused in anyway shape or form. Beating his wife to death for giving him a daughter. Is that right?" Kane replies

"She disobeyed him and he did what he was raised to do." He says

Kane's anger flared and her hair becomes wild and messy. Her eyes turn red and her body becomes like that of a goddess. Naraku lets go of her and he walks to stand next to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Kane's clothes become very revealing showing everything but her chest and butt. Kane walks up to him and looks down at him and smiles very coldly. Sesshomaru then realized what she was. Kane was a battle mage.

"Naraku! Kane is a battle mage! Get her and try to calm her down!" Sesshomaru shouts through the wind

Naraku looks startled and then runs up behind Kane and gently placed his arms around her waist and kisses her neck ever so gently.

"Calm down my love, calm down. We still love you he doesn't matter, what he says doesn't matter. Only you, come back to us please?" Naraku begged

Kane's body was shaking when she turns around to look at Naraku; she gasps in pain and falls into his chest. When that happens she goes back to normal except for the clothes part. She looks up at Sesshomaru and the others, she then runs out of Naraku's arms and takes a leap into the air and flies away as fast as she possibly can. Naraku looks at Sesshomaru before he takes off after her. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha look over to see Kagome holding a notched arrow at the guy's heart.

"Don't move. You are not human; you are a demon that hid its demonic aura from even the strongest demons. But you can't hide it from me. Now give me the jewel shards and then you will go to Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha." Kagome says calmly

Inuyasha looks at Kagome and shakes his head. Women are such a pain in the ass. They guy looks at Kagome and smiles very evilly. All of a sudden Kagome was thrown across the clearing and hits a tree. He then starts in on Shippou; Kagome sees this and runs up to get in front of him to guard Shippou. Kagome again gets hit and goes flying into Sesshomaru. They land in a tangle of arms and legs. Inuyasha runs to help Shippou and only gets thrown out of the way as well. Kagome gets up and then turns to help Sesshomaru get up and then runs back to get Shippou. As the guy was closing in on Shippou, Kane comes back in the clearing in full demon form. She lands on the demon and starts to tear him to pieces. The first thing Sesshomaru and everybody notice was that she was a very large dog-demon. She then gets off of what is left of the demon and turns into her human form. She then holds out her hand and the body begins to disappear, and the shards are gently placed in Kagome's hand. Kane then takes off again but towards the Eastern Lands that belong to Lady Iaka. Kagome picks up Shippou who was very wide eyed after seeing Kane like that, he is amazed that people are still alive.

"Momma?" Shippou asks

"Hai, Shippou what is wrong?" Kagome asks.

"Why is Kane so upset? And why did she come back but only to leave again? Does she not feel loved?" Shippou asks

"Shippou something just happened to her that more than likely never happened to her before and it scared her." Kagome says hoping to Kami that she is right

Naraku stops to see if she goes past him and saw a very different Kagome.

"Sesshomaru, do you see Kagome?" Naraku asks

"No, what is wrong?" Sesshomaru asks looking back to see if she was ok

He then realizes why Naraku asks the question. Kagome looks like a demon instead of human.

"Kagome, come here please?" Sesshomaru asks

Kagome walks up to him and cocks her head to one side.

"Is something wrong, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asks

"Do you know that you are a demon?" Sesshomaru asks

"What? Really? How? Why? When?" Kagome asks

"We don't know either. That is why we asked you." Sesshomaru says

"I believe that it might have happened when young Shippou was about to be attacked by that…thing." Miroku says

"You might be right, Miroku." Kagome says

"Sesshomaru is there a way to be sure?" Sango asks

"I don't know I will have to check my books back at the palace." Sesshomaru says


End file.
